


Before the Storm

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pureklaination.tumblr.com/">pureklaination</a> requested: "finn's having a glee dudes sleepover and kurt's home for the weekend. blaine's naturally invited whether kurt likes it or not. The group watch movies, talk etc, eventually falling asleep. blaine however, sneaks out the back to think and kurt joins him there, they have a heart to heart and end up falling asleep there"</p><p>What she got: I set this after the Chandler debacle, before Kurt goes off to NY...it's a mostly fluffy with a dash of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm

His mistake is going barefoot. He's sure that on the way across the room he's crushed at least a dozen Doritos into the rug and cut himself on the edge of two separate soda cans. He ponders tetanus shots as he weaves his way through a field of sleeping teenage boys, trying not to step on anything important.

He really does love these guys; they've been good friends, taking him in and accepting him and making him feel welcome and wanted at McKinley. He had, after all, come to the school to be with Kurt, and given up his Warblers in the process; to find similar happiness with a group of friends so different from them had been both surprising and fun.

But there are moments when it gets to be overwhelming, especially since he and Kurt had had that heart to heart in in Miss Pillsbury's office. He feels claustrophobic in social situations from time to time now, like the panic he'd felt at the thought of Kurt leaving him for New York is a lingering disease with symptoms that reveal themselves when he is least expecting them to.

Kurt isn't in the room. He notices this only because Kurt had settled by the door; there's a line of skin care products neatly arranged by his little nest of blankets, which is empty and illuminated by light spilling in front the hallway. 

Blaine frowns and makes his way through the house. Kurt isn't in the bathrooms or the kitchen, but the back door that leads to the yard is open a crack.

It's a beautifully tepid summer night with a moon so full and bright that the backyard is clearly visible all the way to the fence. The hammock that sits on the patio next to the grill is occupied and swaying lightly back and forth. One pale, slender arm is dangling over the side.

Blaine steps closer, eyes drifting hungrily over Kurt's body in the hammock. He's wearing silk pajama pants and an undershirt that is one size too small. His hair is pushed back by a headband, smooth and flat and nothing like the dramatic, vertical thing that it becomes during the day.

Kurt hears him shuffle across the concrete patio and looks at him, half upside down and sideways over the edge of the hammock. He smiles, and it's sweet and sleepy and Blaine feels his pulse trip and the back of his neck flush.

"Hey," Kurt says, soft and warm. It's a gift, after how distant they've both been from each other lately.

"Couldn't sleep?" Blaine asks, circling around so that they can see each other fully.

Kurt watches him, looking a little lost in his own thoughts. He holds out a hand in invitation and Blaine takes it, not surprised when Kurt tugs him down onto the hammock. They cuddle up side by side, and then Blaine slides one arm and one leg over Kurt's body and tucks his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder. He exhales, content.

"I've had trouble sleeping lately," Kurt admits, stroking Blaine's hair.

"Me too," Blaine replies, closing his eyes. Kurt's touch, as always, makes him vibrate with happiness, but this kind of lazy, sexless touching starts up something much more complicated in him; sometimes it feels as if he's about to shake apart at the seams with how much he loves Kurt. It's a physical thing in its extremity, making him feel almost sick to stomach. He presses his face into Kurt's throat, breathing out shakily.

"It made me realize how clueless I am about relationships," Kurt says. He doesn't even have to explain what he's talking about; Blaine knows. "Flirting with Chandler, not asking you why you were pulling away even though I wanted to know." Kurt's mouth is warm against the crown of his skull. "I wanted storybook romance my entire life, and then I got it and it turns out that I suck at it." He chuckles dryly.

"Don't," Blaine says, "don't say that. You--we're not the same, but we're both messed up. I could've come to you. Instead I ran and I hid and I hurt us, too."

Kurt is quiet for a moment, and then he rolls over until he's lying on top of Blaine, their legs tangling and the hammock wobbling dangerously beneath them. Kurt cups his face in one hand and kisses him and that sets them off. The kisses are gentle and warm and Kurt's fingers are in his hair.

Blaine surfaces some time later, cheeks warm and heart pounding, but there's nothing sexual about the contact. He trembles in Kurt's arms, wrapping his legs and both arms as far as they will go around Kurt's body. He just wants to sink into Kurt and never let go.

"I love you so much," he breathes.

"I love you too," Kurt replies, eyebrows drawn together.

Deep down, he already knows. But it hasn't happened yet. Not yet. And he refuses to let go.


End file.
